Bienvenido profesor
by Roxmina
Summary: Mientras los maestros comienzan a llegar, hay un recuerdo que siempre le hace sonreír. Albus/Gellert Leve slash Escrito para la comunidad LJ pervertdays


**Fic escrito para la comunidad LJ Pervertdays**

**:: Título:** "Bienvenido profesor"  
**:: Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**:: Pareja:** Albus/Gellert  
**:: Advertencias:** Spoilers del séptimo libro. Esto es slash chico/chico  
**:: Género:** Romance muy leve  
**:: Clasificación:** Apto para todo público.  
**:: Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**:: Palabras:** Mi letra era la "**J**", _Jungla, jubilar, jaleo, japonés, jauría.  
_**:: Resumen: **Mientras los maestros comienzan a llegar, hay un recuerdo que siempre le hace sonreír.

* * *

"**Bienvenido profesor"**

Es finales de Agosto y los rayos del sol flanquean el pasaje. Un coche traquetea suavemente por la calle empedrada; son pocos los minutos que faltan para que detenga su camino y llegue a Hogsmeade. Un nuevo curso escolar está por empezar.

En vacaciones siempre ha extrañado las risas o riñas de los adolescentes a su cargo, el **jaleo** habitual de un internado. No siempre ha sido de esa manera recuerda, mientras el coche disminuye la velocidad. Saca de entre los tantos bolsillos de su túnica el dulce de limón, desenvuelve lentamente el empaque y un suspiro invade el compartimiento.

Hay un verano que a pesar de los años no puede olvidar.

Apenas había acabado el colegio cuando le conoció. Gellert era el compañero perfecto para ese mundo tan pequeño para él. Los planes y las charlas hasta altas horas de la noche. Ese sueño que esperaba hacer realidad, un nuevo mundo mágico dirigido por dos mentes brillantes.

Pero sobretodo piensa en aquella tarde.

Estaban en la habitación de Gellert en casa de Bathilda. Era un simple espacio dedicado a dormir con sutiles detalles que revelaban la identidad de su ocupante. Un viejo escritorio con innumerables pergaminos esparcidos entre botes de tinta, libros en diversos idiomas tanto mágicos como muggles, leyendas nórdicas o extraños proverbios en **japonés** y mandarín.

Ambos inclinados contra los bordes de la cama al tiempo que compartían una jarra de zumo de moras y limón, a Gellert le molestaba esa afición de los chicos de Hogwarts por el jugo de calabaza. Y el cuidadoso silencio que los rodeaba creaba una falsa atmósfera de tranquilidad, no hacia mucho habían tenido una discusión sobre lo que Aberforth pensaba de esa amistad.

Era tan simple descansar con él al lado, cerrar los ojos e imaginar un viaje a lugares muy lejanos. Lo conoció tres semanas atrás pero se han vuelto inseparables, ni con Elphias sucedió tal cosa. Sin embargo darse cuenta que solamente en compañía de Gellert vislumbra la oportunidad de ese tradicional viaje alrededor del mundo, le hace sentir extraño, incómodamente reconfortado. Como si una **jungla** se agitase en su interior, un instinto salvaje de pensar en él, sólo en él.

Recuerda que levantó la vista y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, el embriagante aroma a limón y esa tenue sonrisa perfilando su rostro. La noche llegó y cuando tuvo que retirarse una frase se repite en su interior _"únicamente amigos"._

No hubo un beso ni expresión afectuosa que un sencillo abrazo, por el bien de todos no debían continuar.

Se encuentra ante las puertas de Hogwarts cuando dos elfos se acercan presurosos a llevarse el equipaje. A lo lejos puede apreciar a Hagrid y lo que parece una** jauría**, espera que las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no causen mucho lío ese año.

—Bienvenido profesor —dice la profesora McGonagall, quien a llegado un par de horas antes.

Mientras Albus ve desaparecer a las criaturas, piensa que a ese verano se han unido todos esos años de enseñanza. Es un hermoso recuerdo para rememorar, pero sabe que perderse en los recuerdos no es la mejor forma de vivir.

—Minerva, es una dicha verte otra vez. Vamos, vamos Hogwarts nos espera.

Y no, la sensación cálida de estar de nuevo en la escuela lo aferra a la idea que todavía es muy pronto para pensar en **jubilar**. Muestra una sonrisa a los cerdos alados y guarda el envoltorio del dulce.

**Fin**


End file.
